Riddle: The Daughter of The Dark Lord
by airyjane
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? This story explores the Wizarding World in a whole new universe where this is reality.
1. Introduction

**- Introduction -**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Down at the picture. Then back up at the mirror. My black long curly hair, the same rich midnight shade as his. My ivory skin gleamed just as his did. I looked just like him in every way, except one, my eyes. They were green, the only thing about me that separated me from being split image of my early father. My father, I hated calling him father. He couldn't care less about me, he would let his followers touch me, and hit on me. I was just a pawn in his little game. Though how much I wanted to escape him I couldn't. I was stuck, with his looks, his blood and his last name. Riddle.

Today was my 18th birthday, I awoke with father sitting on the end of my bed, his long black cloak draped across my silk bed spread. I could hardly bare to look at him. He was completely unrecognizable from the photograph I had of him. Instead of a handsome, black with nearly translucent skin. His dark scarlet eyes were set in slits like a cat's; his nose was flat as a snake's; his fingers were unnaturally long and thin, like a spider's legs.

"How is my beautiful work of art" he put his boney finger to my cheek.

"Well. How are you my Lord?" I responded as cold as his sickly silver skin.

"Fine my love, are you ready for your big day today?" he inquired.

"My lord, what do you mean?"

"Your dress is in your closet, put it on and meet us down stairs for the wedding"

"May I ask who is getting married, my lord?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why you are, my silly child" he said with profound amusement.

Something in my heart sank and cold chills ran through my viens. Sorrow, panic, and illness.

"But, my lord I am not suited to be a wife, this is truly a mistake," I defended.

"My dear, this is your purpose, this is your only use to me you see." He said with a sly grin.

"No, I can't," He laughed, then walked over to me, every step he took towards me I shuffled back an inch.

"Well, you will my love, or you will die" I felt a tear trickle down my face.

"Sev won't let you do this to me, he won't" he laughed again, this time louder, like something was truly amusing him.

"If I don't see you down stairs, you and Snape will both find today being your last."

"Yes, my lord," I managed to squeak.

Five long seconds later my room was empty only a dark cloud of smoke marked his being. I was now crying. How could I get married? I had only dreamed of my wedding day as a young girl, a moment I thought I would have for myself was, like everything else, controlled and planned by my father. My whole life had been built of a series of his plans. Where I stayed, what I learned, what I had, who I knew, was all controlled and monitored by him. I was a witch, I was allowed to know that, but I was refused the ability to learn or practice magic, or have my own wand. Severus Snape was one of the few people I was allowed to be around. My father would instruct him to visit me in my room to teach me about Dark Arts and my father's pure blood philosophy. However, whenever my father was away Severus would try to teach me other things without his knowledge. Ever since I was young he was greatly fascinated in my magical abilities without a wand. He helped me focus my mind. As I got older I understood this to be _Occlumency. _He said he knew my father had control over a lot of things in my life, but my thoughts should be just for me. As I got older, Sev and I had gotten closer, he began to break more of the rules my father set for me, not only did he teach me occulemency, but would tell me stories about my mother, something father strictly forbade. Sev would tell me stories how she and him went to Hogwarts together, he said when he was bullied my mother would stand up for him. He even told he she was a witch. Sev says that even though on the outside I look like father, on the inside I am just as much like her. He also says I have her eyes.


	2. Chapter I

Though I was quite panicked about my betrothal, it could have a positive conclusion. Maybe once I'm married could leave this house, I could be free from father. As much as I tried to think about it, I tried to picture who my future husband would be, I felt sick. I thought it could be Malfoy's boy, he had one my age, Draco. No, no that couldn't be it, could it it? I pulled my shaking body from the bed and walked over to the closet. As I reached for the dress a poof of black mist arose instantly cascading down to the floor reveling the one and only, Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Well if it isn't Miss Voldemort, getting all pretty for her big day."

"Don't call me that,

"Oh, Abigale, please it's who you are, embrace it, I would die to be you, with his blood running through my veins,"

"Well it seems the position is opening up"

" Trust me I've tried my whole life to get as close to you father as I could." she winked,

"With you out of the way, I may finally have my chance,"

"First of all Bellatrix, please never ever say anything like that near me again, and secondly, he will never love you, he can't love you,"

"Oh, Its not love that I want it's the s.."

"NO! I don't even want to hear it,"

"Well, your going to have to get used to hearing these things, It's not like Snape will be wanting anything less from you tonight." she chimed. I immediately coughed, as I could actually feel my face transforming to each shade of red.

"No! What are you talking about!?" I quickly snapped. The thought of it startled me, but I couldn't pretend I haven't thought about it. I had always admired him so, and as of a few years ago I had begun to think of him in a different way than I had previously. Not only was he one of the only person in my life that had shown anything that could be considered care towards me, but for some reason I had secretly found him very attractive, a thought the occlumency helped very well to keep concealed. As I quickly ingested what Bellatrix was saying, I suddenly was able to put some of the pieces together to make sense in my own mind.

"Well, you are getting married tonight," she exclaimed.

"Oh! The dark lord hasn't told you who your betrothed to has he?" she said with a sly grin.

"No he hasn't," I quickly responded.

"Oh my bad," she said still smiling.

"I getting married to Sev?" I asked her sincerely.

"I've said to much," she turned away from me.

"No! Bella you have to tell me! You have been terrible to me my whole live, it's at least you could do now that it might be over,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she shrilled.

" I named you! If it weren't for me you would have been named after a fucking snake!"

"Please Belletrix," I begged her.

"Only If i can dress you for the wedding,"

"Sure,"

"Fine" she handed me a black lace dress,

"Put this on while we talk", I started to undress from my night dress and stepped into this regal black laced gown. It was very vintage and gothic looking, with long black laced sleeves and corset. The deep matte color was a perfect match to my jet black locks.

"Abby, Abby, Abby were do we start,"

"How about at my future husband," I jested.

"Mr. Severus Snape," she retorted as she began to mess with my hair.

"No he wouldn't do that to me, he doesn't like me like that," I quietly argued.

"Sure he does, He was desperately in love with your mother, you were in fact made for him,"

"What do you mean?" I asked desperately curious.

"Almost 19 years ago, your father was concerned about Snape's loyalty to the Death Eaters, he was doing some thought reading and discovered that he was in love with Lily Evans, Well Lily Potter by that time.

"Wait, my mother was married to someone else?"

"Oh yeah, she even had a kid by that time, the boy who lived in fact, the story goes that she and her husband were blown up, trying to protect him, turn around," she asked me, I complied and she began to do my make up, and continued with her story as I intently listened.

"Truth is that the dark lord captured Lily and took her for his own, he killed James when he tried to protect her, the only way she agreed to come with him was if he didn't kill the boy, of course he never meant to actually keep his word on that, "

She finished with my makeup and I looked in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Bellatrix asked.

My silk black hair was curled in a messy yet stylish way. I had on dark red lipstick that contrasted my pale skin. A fish net vale covered most of my face, including my green eyes that were getting me into this mess. My dress was beautiful though. It was almost like a princess dress, besides the fact that it was midnight black. I could not believe I was looking at myself, I had never seen myself look so much like a women then I did in that mirror.

"That's quite the rack you got their," said a familiar snake like voice that made my blood boil. Barty Crouch Jr.

"Crouch, get the fuck out of 'here," Bellatrix demanded.

I hoped that he would listen, but as I knew he wouldn't.

"Hello love, I was wondering if I could get one last kiss before you leave me," I saw him in the mirror coming closer to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist that was hugged by the tight corset.

"You look so sexy I just cant resist," I cringed.

"One last time," he whispered in my ear.

That was it. I wasn't going to take this shit anymore. I felt an intense rang inside me as he started to slide his fingers up towards my chest. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a mass force come from inside of me, and the next thing I saw was Barty sprawled on the floor on the other side of the room and I turned to meet the stunned look on Bellatrix's face.

"Get out now," I told him. He looked at me in either fear or shock, I think it might have been a combination of both. He then quickly scurried out of the room. I looked back at Bellatrix.

"H-h-how did you do that? You don't have a wand, you can't learn magic, the Dark Lord made sure of that,"

"I.. I don't even know," I managed to spit out in awe of what I had done. She quickly pulled out he wand, walked over and pushed it into my neck.

"No, You will tell me what the fuck that was!"

"Bellatrix, I don't now! I don't know, It just happened, I-I-I got mad and next thing I know, he's flying across the room. I-I,"

"Get the hell down stairs." she took her wand of my neck, It left a red imprint.

I took a deep breath and headed down stairs. On my way to the stairs, I was met by three Death Eaters. They were in uniform, so I could not tell who they were, but if I had a guess, I would think Crabbe and Goyle by the wideness of the cloaks. However, the other could be Thorfinn Rowle, but then again all the death eaters look the same to me. Thorfinn Rowle. He was younger than most of the death eaters. He had pale skin that smoothly stretched over his square like jaw. With his fair blonde hair you could even mistake him for a Malfoy if it weren't for his muscular body. He was a cruel man, but he was charming, very charming. Thorfinn had been an infatuation of mine for a longtime. Whenever he was off duty, he would always spend his time with me. I could tell he felt sympathy for me, but I always hoped the relationship between us would be more. He had saved me from being the entertainment for the other death eaters. One night I would never forget was when Wormtail decided I would spend the night with him in private. I still even cringe at the idea. As he had a hold of me ready to make his move, Thorfinn blasted him with a freezing spell and hid me in his bedchamber until morning. On my last birthday, he bought me a hairbrush that he charmed to make my hair look perfect after one brush. He also showed me magic tricks and charms on occasion when no one was around. If father had found out about him showing me magic, he would be killed for sure. My father has forbidden me to learn magic. Reasons I will never know. But Sev had also been trying to teach me some simple spells. Butterflies soon filled my stomach after thinking of Severus. I started to come back into reality, but unfortunately reality seemed more like a bad dream.

"Hi," I said, to the masked group. Oddly enough, they did not respond they just bowed in silence. I stared in confusion. The one I thought was Thorfinn reached for my hand. I took a deep breath in and let the butterflies fly through me at the touch of his hand. He lifted his mask and kissed my hand. He smiled as I blushed. Suddenly the weight of my dress became lighter, I looked behind me to see Crabbe and Goyle holding my train. The collision between the fabrics of my dress and their robes created a dark ghost like figure, protecting me from there touch. Thorfinn lead me down a dark dungeon hallway. It was pitch black. It had an unfamiliar smell, so I assumed it was somewhere I had never been before.

"Crabbe, Goyle, May I see the Dark Lady in private please?" I felt my train drop. Thorfinn lead me over to the side of the hallway

"_Alohomora_," he said quietly. I heard a click sound. Then a creek as he lead me through a door into more darkness. Before the door was shut Thorfinn whispered,

"_Muffliato_," and then,

"_Lumos_," and a beam of light burst from his wand. I could now see his chiseled face.

"My lady," he bowed again.

"Thorfinn, you can stop bowing," I giggled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye, and to tell you that I will miss you dearly."

" I will miss you too," I said quietly.

"He's a good man," Thorfinn reassured me. Tears started to fill my eyes, I nodded. He wiped my tears, and I closed my eyes, hoping time would stop so I could stay there forever. Suddenly I felt his warm lips against mine I kissed back him back harder as I started to cry. He opened his mouth a little, I did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took me by the waist. He slowly pulled away.

" Sorry I had been meaning to do that for a while now, I just needed to see what it would be like,"

"Was it ok?" he smiled and nodded.

"Come on lets go," he led me out into the dark hallway. I soon felt my train being lifted again. As we walked through the hallway I began to see the entrance of the room were the wedding would be taking place. We kept walking until the entrance grew larger and larger, I had my head rested against Thorfinn's arm until we got at least 5 meters away from the entrance to the wedding. As we reached the wedding room, I could see everything. It looked as if I would be getting married in the court of the Death Eaters. The masked Death Eaters were all sitting in the jury seats, with Malfoy were the judge would be. He was dressed in his robes as well, but unlike the others his crude pale face exposed to the whole room. His fair long hair spread out over his shoulders. Malfoy was the only Death Eater that wouldn't try to have his way with me, but he would always say that I was destined to be with his son and produce the ultimate heir, I couldn't stand that man. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always imagined my wedding. A beautiful ceremony, with flowers, a cake, a white dress, friends a family, this wasn't it.

I looked straight down the isle at Sev. He did the same. His hair was slicked back off his sharp, porcelain like face, and he was wearing the nicest black dress robes that I had ever seen. He looked amazing. I swallowed my nerves and slowly walked down the isle toward him. Our eyes met in an mutual gaze, and suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous. There was something in his eyes that told me everything was going to be okay. Suddenly I felt a cold dry arm interlock with my own, it was father. I kept looking at Severus, being sure to not look upon my father. After what seemed to be the longest walk of my life, he let go of my arm and gestured me to stand by Snape.

"After almost two decades I grant you with your half of the deal Snape, now let's hope you can continue to keep your end."

Malfoy stood up.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Abigale Salazar Riddle as your wife?"

" I do," he said hardly moving his lips yet not breaking our gaze,

"Of course," Malfoy remarked snidely, with his voice spilling with arrogance.

"Do you, Abigale Salazar Riddle take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband?

Compelled by his dark tunnel eyes I said, 'I do"

I was beginning to think that what I thought was friendly love I had once felt for Sev was now being replaced with something much stronger, love. As I stared into his eyes I began to get a feeling that maybe we were made for each other. When I looked at him it didn't matter where I was, I was at home. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him before Malfoy could even say " you may kiss the bride." Snape jolted with surprise, and the crowed of Death Eaters were just as shocked as Severus about my hastey display of affection. I heard cat calls are dirty comments but I began to ignore it all as Severus slowly began to move his hands around my waist. I then melted into his chest as he pulled me closer. It was like nothing I had ever felt before with anyone else, not even with Thorfinn.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Malfoy said sarcastically,

Snape's lips curved into a smile beneath mine. He hardly ever smiled. He gripped on to me ever so tightly as if he didn't want to loose me, the suddenly I heard a slight popping noise and room that was once around me had turned into nothingness, I held on to Sev tighter, and tighter until I again had the feeling of something under my feet. I looked up at the sky and then down again at Snape, and started to laugh. He did the same. It was so rare to see him laugh.

"Where are we, and how did you do that,"

"I disapparated, and we are on Spinner's End, this is my house," he gestured to the house across the street, it was very old looking, and its dark attire matched the industrial feel of the town.

" You can stay here with me if you like?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

He opened the old wooden door to reveal an interior that substantially compared to the outside as well a Severus' overall appearance. I wandered in to the small home, with my eyes over whelmed with more books and trinkets I had ever seen in my life. I scanned the shelves, most of the books were either about Potions or Dark Arts but the titles also included Magical History and even Charms. I looked back over at Sev, who was holding some of my things watching me scour his personal library.

"You are welcome to anything you like, love," he said with a small smile.

"Come, let me show you your room," I nodded and followed through the quaint space.

He lead me to a smaller room with a bed and a chest of drawers. It was a little brighter than the rest of the house with a rather large window casting a dull light throughout the space.

"I know it's nothing special, but it's better than where he kept you,"

"It's perfect Sev, thank you."

I sat down on my new bed, which happened to be a lot softer than it appeared. I gazed around my new room, picturing where I was going to put all my things.

" I will not be sharing a room with you then?" I quietly asked, confused about our marriage, and what I had felt during that kiss.

"Abby dear, there is something very important we have to talk about,"

I shuffled over to give him room on the bed. He cautiously sat down beside me.

"I married you love but not for the reason your father thinks..."

" Sev, Bellatrix told me tha..."

"Well I can guarantee that Miss LeStrange has no knowledge or any inkling of an idea about your life or how you came into existance. I made a deal with your father for my loyalty in exchange for you. You are very special Abby, you have an interesting magical ability. One that I have never seen in any witch or wizard."

I had no clue what he was talking about.

" Abigale marrying you was the only way of getting you out of there. I expect you were aware of my plan considering your little show displaying certain affections at the ceremony, the Dark Lord is certainly unaware of my true intentions of getting you away from him. Trust me, it has only been my utmost priority for the last eighteen years to make sure you and your gift are safe from him," My heart sank a little at his dismissal of our kiss.

"Sev, honestly what are you talking about?" he pulled a quill from his pocket and then he grabbed my hand so mine rested on top of his with my palm in the air. My body filled with butterflies with is delicate touch. He noticed me blushing and a smirk grew on his usual emotionless face, then he placed the quill on top of my hand.

"Make it float," He said simply, I heard him clearly, but somehow my mind couldn't interpret what he meant meant by it. Grasped my hand tighter and his dark tunnel eyes met my own.

"Make it float," he repeated, this time with an assertiveness that wasn't apparent the last time. I took a deep breath and stared at the quill. Suddenly I felt the quill rise above my hand, I looked over at Severus who began to laugh.

"What Sev?"

"I knew I was right. Abby, you can use magic without a wand," he said with a grin still attached to his face.

"It's truly unbelivable,"

"Sev, every witch and wizard can do stuff like that, its simple,"

"Not without a wand they can't. Never before in wizarding history has it been apparent that anyone has been able to do such specific magic like that," I sat before him stunned as ever.

" You're kidding, this can't be," I grabbed the quill, which had fallen on to the bed and forced it into his hand

"See, you do it Sev," I watched him chuckle than focus on the quill, but nothing was happening with the realization that he was being serious I quickly put my hands around his as he did mine. The feather shot into the air ,

" Ha, you can do it."

"Love, you did that not me," He gestured to my hands cupping his. I I felt the knowledge sink in, a cyclone in my stomach, he noticed my discomfort and cupped my head as I leaned into his chest.

" I want you to go to school," he said. I sprang my head up and looked at him excitedly.

"You mean, Hogwarts!?" I asked trying my best to contain my utmost joy.

He nodded.


End file.
